


We All Know How to Fake It

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Canonical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trailer, soundtrack, and artwork to a dark fic (AU) about Derek Hale’s sociopathic tendencies and the child he’s been matched with in a Big Brother, Big Sister program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Know How to Fake It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] For Neither Ever, Nor Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679842) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy). 



> the trailer has some NSFW material

 

[SOUNDTRACK LOCATED HERE](http://www.4shared.com/zip/3U-WIYK2/for_Niether_Ever_Nor_Never.html)


End file.
